The Perfect Gift
by BigTimeStarKid-1
Summary: Kendall gets James the perfect gift for Christmas, but James uses it on him to give him the ultimate pleasure. Returning the favor will be just as pleasurable for them both ;   Warning; Slash-boy/boy, graphic sexual situations.  Enjoy :
1. James

**Hey fellow BTR/Kames fans.**

**This my first attempt at a smut fic, although I have read enough to know all about Slash :)**

**I hope you all enjoy and will leave a constructive review as a Christmas gift for poor ol' me *hint-hint***

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Gift…<strong>

**James POV;**

"Thanks for my gift Kendall," I smiled at my boyfriend who was standing across the room from me, stripping down to his boxers, like me, to get into bed for the night. Logan and I had switched rooms for the night, since it was Christmas and he wanted to spend it with Carlos.

"I've got one more gift for you here." He smirked, stepping up to me with a gift bag in his hands.

"Oh, really? Why wasn't it under the tree with the rest of the presents?" I asked the blonde boy in front of me knowingly.

"If you open it you'll find out." He said impatiently. I rolled my eyes at him and opened the bag to see a fairly large bottle, which I saw was lube. I picked it up, shooting Kendall a questioning look and saw that it was for women and heightened arousal by creating a tingling sensation,

"This is lube for women." I pointed out.

"The man in the store told me that it worked on men too." He retorted.

"Well, there's only one way to prove him right." I whispered before kissing him roughly, he gasped in surprise and I brushed m tongue against his, earning a low moan and his fingers knotted in my hair while he led me over to the bed. I pushed him onto it quickly and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist to kiss him for longer before moving down his chest to leave a hickey where no one would see it.

I gently bit one of his nipples which made him write slightly, knowing that they were sensitive for him, and moved down to kiss along his slightly defined abs, I chuckled at his groan of disapproval when I stopped at the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down slowly to throw onto the floor, without touching his member at all.

I reached for the lube when they had been flung to the floor and popped it open,

"Spread your legs for me baby." I whispered to him while I poured the pink lube generously onto my fingers. When I saw his tight pink hole waiting for me I moaned a little and rubbed my index finger around it, while playing with Kendall's hardened nipples with my free hand.

I slipped the first finger inside of him, pumping it in and out quickly to get rid of his discomfort sooner and bit my bottom lip at the sight of my finger entering his tight hole, "God, Ja-aaghh… James, more… please." He moaned as he squirmed with pleasure on the bed. I smirked at the fact that he couldn't form a complete sentence because of the pleasure that I was supplying to him with one finger.

"Does it feel good Kendall?" I asked, "Does having my fingers in your ass feel good?"

"Yes," He breathed out harshly, "God, give me m-more, Jam-ngh, James. I need more." He moaned, I added two more fingers quickly to stretch his hole more.

I couldn't take my eyes off his face when he scrunched it up in slight pain and a lot of pleasure, until my fingers brushed his prostate and he threw his head back in utter pleasure. I brushed the little bundle of nerves a few more times to tease him mercilessly before rubbing it hard and continuously.

"James, I need more, p-please." He cried; his face and chest flushed red from the pleasure and his hair brushed off his sweaty forehead by the hand that was now gripping the headboard tightly in a white-knuckle grip.

"Come on baby, moan for me." I said huskily as I kissed my way back up his body and kissed him desperately, avoiding his red, desperately leaking cock. I nibbled his ear and added a fourth finger into his tight hole to make him cry out in pleasure more, his exclamations weren't coherent anymore and I knew he was close to coming, without me touching his cock once.

He started to thrust down onto my fingers quickly, making me fuck him with them harder and rub his prostate harshly, "come for me Kendall." I whispered into his ear while rubbing his prostate quickly to make him come.

I felt his walls clench sporadically around my fingers as he came, white cum shot onto both of our stomachs and he sunk his teeth into my shoulder, breaking the skin quickly and making it bleed to stop himself from screaming out in utter pleasure.

When his orgasm was over Kendall closed his eyes and lay still, I pulled my fingers from his sensitive hole and cleaned off our stomachs before climbing into the bed next to him, covering us both with the bed sheet.

My shoulder was still bleeding, but I couldn't be bothered to do anything, about it yet, so I just left it. When Kendall opened his eyes I could see the smile on his face and the blood on the edge of his teeth.

The blonde boy smiled at me and said, "that was amazing Jamie, we should definitely buy that lube every time, maybe Logan and Carlos would like it as well." He told me tiredly, obviously worn out from his intense orgasm.

"I could tell that it was good, you've never passed out before." I whispered, smirking a little while running my hand through his soft hair.

"It was the best orgasm I've ever had and you only used your fingers. I can't wait until you fuck me properly with that lube, I may just die from the pleasure." He laughed.

"I hope you don't, I'll have no one to make love to if that happens." I smirked.

"I need to sleep now, I love you Jamie." He whispered, closing his eyes again.

"I love you too Kendall." I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and pulled him to me, his back to my chest and turned off the lamp beside him before I let sleep overtake me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed, I might do another chapter from Kendall' POV where they use the lube to actually have sex ;)<strong>

**Please review and tell me if you'd like to read that, and it may come as a Christmas present for you all tomorrow. **

**Don't forget to leave me a review to tell me if I should stop writing smut forever or if I should continue.**

**Merry Christmas Fanfictioners!**


	2. Kendall

**Here's part 2 to my story, a little later than promised, but, hey, better late than never *laughs nervously*.**

**Anyways, enjoy this final chapter and remember to leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed, but ****not**** flamers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Big Time Rush. No matter how much I want Kendall and prayed to God and asked Santa Claus, it wasn't possible for me to get him because he was having too much fun in Bali over Christmas, but I'll live until next Christmas ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

**Kendall's POV;**

Three days passed before James and I could get any time together alone. Gustavo had us in the studio the days after Christmas and Logan and Carlos went to bed as soon as we got home. In their beds, meaning James and I had nowhere to be together. When I finally convinced Carlos to swap bedrooms with me for one night he agreed, on the basis that he and Logan were going to ask anyways because they hadn't had any alone time either.

I moved everything I needed for James and I into his bedroom before we went down to the pool on the day that Kelly let us have off. I spotted him immediately, he was lying on a sun lounger shirtless with Logan ad Carlos laughing at him.

"What's up guys?" I asked when I walked over to them, but I only made Carlos and Logan laugh harder. I sent James a confused look to which he rolled his eyes at the two boys and answered,

"They're making fun of us because you bit me and it's pretty bad." He pointed to his shoulder to show me that there was a fairly deep cut in the shape of my teeth.

"You shouldn't laugh after the things that I caught you two doing on the couch last week." I said, raising an eyebrow at the now serious boys who were blushing madly. I'd caught Carlos giving Logan a rim job on the couch when I got home from a recording session in the studio.

"Okay, we'll leave that alone for now." Logan said before dragging Carlos off to the park.

"What did you catch them doing?" James asked curiously.

"Carlos was rimming Logan." I said simply as I took the sun lounger next to him and laying back, placing my sunglasses over my eyes.

"Why couldn't they do that in one of their beds, we have to sit on the couch." He said in a disgusted tone.

* * *

><p>Later on when James and I went to bed I started kissing him as soon as the door closed, kissing James was definitely one of my favourite things to do, but I know that he secretly loved it when I dominated the kiss, which was exactly what I was doing right now. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and brushed it against his lovingly before mapping out all of his sensitive spots to make him moan as I pushed him onto the bed and pulled away with an obscene pop as our lips disconnected.<p>

"It's time for me to take control tonight." I whispered in his ear as before stripping off his shirt and my own, leaving us both in our swim trunks. I kissed my way down his neck and stopped to suck on one of his nipples before continuing down to the hem of his swim trunks, by the time I got there James was moaning and begging for me to do something.

I pulled his trunks down quickly and threw them to a corner of the room before stroking his hard member. ""Oh, Ken-Kendall!" He cried when I took the tip of his dick in my mouth, my tongue teased the slit before I took as much of him into my mouth as I could manage, my hand stroked the little bit of flesh left at the bottom as I deep throated him and rubbed my tongue along the throbbing vein under his cock. I pulled away from him when he started to thrust further into my mouth and grabbed the lube from his bedside table; it was the same one that we had used last time, when he fingered me on Christmas night.

"You've gotta watch me Jamie." I said seductively as I poured a generous amount of lube onto my fingers before taking them down to my hole. I pushed the first one in and spread the lube around to loosen myself up, I looked at James' face and saw that he was watching me closely, his eyes blown wide with lust and two shades darker than they were before. I let out a loud moan when my hole started to tingle with the lube, a second and their finger joined the first one and I was fucking myself with them quickly, my arousal heightened by tenfold. While I scissored two of the fingers in me James quickly pulled me to him, forcing my fingers to slip from my stretched hole,

"I need to fuck you. Now." He moaned as he forced his tongue into my mouth, his fingers threaded into my hair and pulled harshly, knowing it turned me on even more. When we pulled away I straddled his hips and lifted myself up, he held his dick to my stretched hole and I seated myself on it quickly, the burning pain mixing with the immediate pleasure that I felt from being filled with James seven inch cock. ""God, Kendall, m-move." He groaned as he grabbed my hips to pull me up and slam me back down again.

I rolled my hips a few times to tease him before I picked myself up and slammed down, falling into a rhythm quickly with me pushing down and James snapping his hips up quickly to fuck me. I was moaning after every thrust, the lube we were using made me even more sensitive than I already was, so the pleasure shooting through my body was extremely intense, "J-James!" I cried loudly when he hit my prostate, "Fuck, d-do that ag-_ngh_-again." I moaned as he pounded into my ass ruthlessly, my sweet spot being hit every single time.

I didn't expect him to roll us over and lift one of my legs up to his shoulder while he carried on thrusting roughly into my sensitive ass. "You're s-so, _fuck, _sofucking tight K-Kendall." He moaned as he leaned down to kiss me, our lips met in a dirty, open mouthed kiss. His tongue was curling around mine and hitting all of the right places to turn me into a writhing, moaning mess as he carried on thrusting into me hitting that bundle of nerves inside of me.

"H-harder James, I need you to make it h-hurt." I whined as his thrusts slowed and turned into lazy thrusts.

"Get on your hands and knees, I'll make it feel so good for you baby." He whispered huskily into my ear as he pulled out of me and waited for me to move into the new position.

His cock immediately slid back into me once I moved, the new position allowing him to go deeper than before, so now his cock was hitting my prostate and rubbing it as he pulled back rather than just hitting it with the tip of his dick. My moans grew more frequent and louder when one of his hands moved from gripping my hips tightly to stroking my untouched member in a rhythm that didn't match his fast, hard thrusts that made his balls slap my ass when he pushed in, the pain of him pounding into my tight hole made the pleasure even more intense, along with the lube still tingling all over my walls.

James was groaning deeply above me, with every thrust he would let out a low groan and occasionally my name.

"James!" I let out a long moan and a cry of his name as I came hard, my vision blurring and fading into black with the powerful orgasm that ripped through my entire body, I came onto the bed sheets below us and over his hand, I could tell that my walls were clenching around his cock at the moans that he was letting out, one hand gripped my hip tightly, tight enough to leave bruises, and he moved his head down to suck at the place where my neck met my shoulder, leaving a huge purple bruise that would last for days. When I felt him release inside of me, his cum painting my insides white I collapsed onto the bed, my eyes closed and wouldn't open for a few minute while I caught my breathe and James cleaned us both up before he fell onto the bed next to me and covered up our naked, sweaty and flushed bodies before running a hand through my hair,

"Are you okay babe?" He whispered softly into my ear, my eyes fluttered open and I smiled tiredly at the sight of his gorgeous face.

"Yeah, that was even better than last time." I laughed, "We definitely need to buy that lube every time, I told Carlos and Logan about it and they went out to buy some yesterday. That's probably them now." I laughed quietly at the loud moans and cries of Carlos' name that were coming from across the hall. It was a good thing that my Mom and Katie had gone to an audition on the other side of town and are staying in a hotel for the night.

"We do need to but it more, that was the most intense orgasm I've ever had." He smirked, "I could tell that it was the same for you."

"Shut up." I slapped him lightly on his well-defined chest and closed my eyes, "I love you James, go to sleep."

"I love you too Kendall." He gave me a soft, loving kiss on the lips, like he did every night and turned off the bedside lamp before laying down and wrapping an arm around me while I tangled our legs up and lay my head on his chest to hear his heart beating as I fell into a deep sleep, with James beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't a huge disappointment to all of you who are reading this; it is my first M rated story so please be kind and leave me a review to tell me what I can do to improve.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and please review my first ever smutty story ;)**


End file.
